the day i met you
by dark sheperd
Summary: UP FOR ADOPTION PLEASE TAKE GOOD CARE OF THIS STORY!
1. the stormy day

dark sheperd: hey everyone this is dark sheperd here i'm writing a silly story about yugi and how he meet's yami on a stormy day here it is!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~a dark and stormy day~

yugi mouto was just walking to school one day when he herd the thunder he sighed and walked up to the door's to find no one inside he looked at his watch and sighed he was early like usual so he waited there umbrella in hand when a man walked up to him and began to speak."do you go to school here?"

yugi nodded scared when more kids came over he realized what the man was."please i don't wanna harm you." the men laughed at what yugi had just said. "are you kidding your small and there are 5 of us and only one of you."

yugi bowed his head when the man touched his shoulder he grabbed it his eyes turned dark amethyst instead of blue he smirked and twisted the man's arm the man screamed and yugi threw him away to the side when he looked up he was smirking like a evil dog. "i said i didn't wanna hurt you but you pushed it by calling me small."

yugi grabbed another guy and smirked when the others ran yugi grabbed the man's wrist and bent it and there was a sickening crack the man screamed and yugi punched his nose breaking it in the prose's he saw the man faint from the pain he frowned. "don't sleep now i wanna hear your screams of terror when i do more." yugi sighed and threw him aside looking for other victims when he saw a guy in a wet T-shirt he smirked when the guy walked up to the school yugi grabbed him. "hello."

the man looked at him and yugi gasped crimson eyes he snapped out of fight mode and he fell to the ground looking at his hands sickened. "i am a monster." yugi cried as the guy looked shocked his eyes turned brown instead of crimson he looked at yugi's blue eyes and smiled kindly. "your not a monster."

yugi hugged the guy crying. "do you know the kame game shop?" "yeah that's the empty game shop." yugi nodded. "i live there now can you take me home please?" the guy nodded and took yugi home. "thank you what's your name?" "i'm yami you are?" yugi smiled. "i'm yugi mouto i owe you one thanks how can i repay you yami?" yami thought and smirked. "you can hang out with me tomorrow evening after school."

yugi nodded and gave yami a piece of paper. "call me okay." "okay yugi." yugi nodded and went inside sighing he just knew he was going to love his new home, school and life.

dark sheperd: thank you for reading revew if you want to also please wait for the next chapter where yugi get's kiddnaped by a strange women thank's see ya!


	2. the anima are angerd

dark sheperd: hey here's another part to the day i met you!

yugi woke up yawning getting ready for school when there was a knock on the door yugi opened it pulling on his shoe's. "may i help you mame?" the women smirked. "come with me." yugi back away before running to the back door he screached to a halt as he saw a wolf there he hissed growing bat wings and ears his eyes turned amathist before showing his fangs.

"just as i thought your an anima hehehe!" yugi hissed before he felt pain he fell to the grownd uncounsious. "sorry yugi but you had to push me to far."

~yami~

yami smelled something his canins grew his ears turned into wolf ear's his tail pocked out and he growled like a faral animal everyone gasped he ran to find yugi lieing in a truck bat like he growled at the women. "give me my friends you witch."

the women turned and yami gasped it was his mother the anima hunter. "hello son." yami felt pain he fell to the ground wimpering in pain before being knocked out. "to bad you never made it to safety like you promised your brother atemu."

~atemu~

he had been locked up for years in the same cell with his friends he smelled anima he frownd before they were put in the same cell they were in the anima cell. he turned and gasped at what he saw. "no you escaped you promised not to come back but wait whos this with you?"

yugi groand and got up streatching his wings and arms. "good morning grandpa." yugi looked around before looking down his eyes widened. "i...i was caught in bat form." yugi cursed before running into the gate he looked at it in his batish gaze looking for a week pont he nodded and hit the middle makeing a hole the others were suprised none of them were bat's but yugi laughed evily.

"jail break." yugi and all the anima broke out yugi used his eye sight to break out when they all got out yami was still on atemus back yugi cheered in victory when suddenaly he cursed."what is it?" yugi turned teary eyed."i lost my student ID."

yugi blushed and his tears fell like rain onlt to have atemu bend down pulling something out of his poket. "you were saying?" yugis eyes widened he hugged atemu pounceing on him makeing them fall over. "hey carful my brothers grouchy when woken up." yami woke up pulling yamis hair. "yami your awake." "ow ow ow ow." yugi grabbed yamis arms and pulled them off his brother and yugi hugged yami before yami sniffed yugi and licked him grumbling before peking yugis cheak. "yugi."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ dark sheperd: well that's all for today review if you want see ya next time! 


	3. the attakes

dark sheperd: hey guys and heres chapter 3 of the day i met you!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

yugi hugged yami pecking his cheak too before he screamed in pain he had a tiny robot chip on him he was alectrocuted and he smirked evily giveing yami to atemu before spreadinghis wings getting ready to distroy something he plucked the chip off and threw it. "ahh finall that women was driveing me banana's."

"yugi?" yugi turned and picked up a little girl. "yes rabeca?" she held the chip out yugi screached hissing before running of! "no yugi!"

~2 weeks next~

yugi was running when he hit yami he groand. "hi yami." yami looked at yugi confused. "why are you running yugi?" yugi pointed twords the dogs he eeped and ran some more to school yami laughing!

when yugi sat in class he was glared at by everyone cause he was sitting in front of yuma tsukumo the best kid in school yugi didn't care though yuma was suprised yugi got good grades in everything!

"alright class time for jym." yugi was partnerd up with yuma and yugi played tennis with yuma and won yugi was suprised he was always the winner but now a new kid comes kicking his throne into god knows where.

"that was a good game yuma." yugi said when suddenaly yuma walked past yugi frownd. yugi was interupted in his train of thought by the teacher he gasped when a net grabbed him and pulled him away he screached.

yami had cut the net and pulled yugi back over. "thank you." yugi found himself lieing uncounsiouse in the nurses office after being attaked all day! "this couldn't get much worse?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

dark sheperd: hope you enjoeyed now wheres my flash light? 


	4. authors note!

sorry but i won't continue my storys unless someone gives me ideas i'm sorry for those of you who give a care but i can't think of an idea so please help! 


End file.
